


Something Terrible at Baskerville

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baskerville - Freeform, Crossover-Slenderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are investigating Baskerville and come across something much worse than a hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Terrible at Baskerville

**Author's Note:**

> Feels Warning

They had been searching for a monstrous hound but soon realized that what was scaring the town’s people wasn’t a hound at all. It was something different all together and no one was safe, especially on Halloween Night.

            “Sherlock, what exactly is going on here, I can tell when you keep something from me. What. Is. It!” John begged.

            “I don’t know john! I honestly don’t know, but what its is that is following us is most certainly not a hound!” Sherlock looked around trying to get his bearings, and then suddenly he froze.

            ‘Sherlock?” John asked, more than a little worried. “Oh my god! What is that?”

Looking at them from through the trees was a thing of grotesque proportions. It was tall and impossibly thin. And whatever it was it wore a suit and tie.

            “John we have to get out of here! Run!”

The two of them tore through the woods, neither looking behind to see if they were still being followed. After a few minutes, they both were out of breathe.

            “Sherlock! Sherlock hold up! I need a second.” John gasped through short breaths.

            “There is no time! That thing is after us” his voice trailed off.

Standing not but a few feet away was the grotesque creature. Simply staring at them calmly.

            “This appears to be a boogeyman of some sort.” Sherlock quipped, trying to hide just how scared he was.

            ‘No shit Sherlock!” John gasped.

Both of them went white as they realized that the chances of getting out of this were slim.

John stepped in front of Sherlock, trying in vain to shield him from the monster.

            ‘Back up Sherlock.” He whispered. “Slowly.”

            ‘John, What are you doing?”

            ‘Both of us aren’t going to get of this. Your needed much more than I am. Just Go!” He shouted at his friend.

            “I can’t leave you John” Sherlock pleaded.

            “Sherlock! Listen to me! Go!” tears began to well up in his eyes.

Sherlock understood from the tone of voice that John was not going to change his mind. He nodded slowly, stepped up to John, whose back was to him, and planted a kiss in his hair. Then he turned and ran. 


End file.
